Winter Love Wings
by Static.Art
Summary: What will happen when Leylya leave Montreal for Cameron? Will her past catch her back? Characters : Jeff Hardy, Rob Van Dam & Jason Reso. Read & Reviews :
1. Chapter 1

Written on September 19th 2003

Title : Winter Love Wings

Author : Leeloo Copeland

Rating : R (for mention of incest, violence, suicide . None of the actions are described they are just mentioned except for the suicide one)

Distribution : Ask first.

Disclaimer : I only own Leylya, the rest of the characters own themselves.

Author's Note : This was my first ever fiction in English.

Prologue Leylya POV

My name is Leylya Lexis and I'm 18 years old. My mom and I decided to move out of Montreal to go to Cameron, NC. We decided to leave before to become completely insane, The moving was a few weeks after my father's death. I'm not sad or anything that he's dead. I was there, well to be honest I killed him ! I was at home and once again he tried to abuse me. Till that day he always succeeded in hurting me but after so many years my hatred was so bit that it took over the fear, it had to end that day. It was the last time he would try to hurt me again. It had to stop…FOREVER !

After that we decided to move away from Montreal. My mom got another job in Cameron so we moved there to start a new life. My best friend, Vanessa or dudette, like I like to call her, moved with us. Her parents let her come with us. We've known each other since we are little and we didn't want to be separated, so her parents let her come with us to finish high school and go to college. It's good to be with dudette . we are really connected and nothing nor anybody could separate us. She knows everything about me, that my father abused me for many years and the fact that my mom never saw a thing of what was happening. Well now he's dead and everything is better like that. My mom and I are like best friends, we can talk about everything : clothes, music, guys, sex,…well all the different thins you usually talk about with your friends. I just wish that our relation ship was like that since the beginning but it's not. I had to deal with it but now things are better in my life.

In our old high school, everybody was thinking that Vanessa and I were crazy, insane, came from another planet because we both are gothic, so we never were like those preppy girls and boys. It's our style and we aren't going to leave this being us for out new town, school and maybe our future friends. I have no idea of how things will go in our new town but we will make it and we aren't going to change our style for anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

Written on September 19th 2003

Title : Winter Love Wings

Author : Leeloo Copeland

Rating : R (for mention of incest, violence, suicide . None of the actions are described they are just mentioned except for the suicide one)

Distribution : Ask first.

Disclaimer : I only own Leylya, the rest of the characters own themselves.

Author's Note : This was my first ever fiction in English.

Chapter 1 : The New Town Leylya POV

It's winter and freezing cold outside. We just arrive at our new house and the trucks with all our belongings are already there and the guys from the moving company have already started to put some of the stuff inside the house. We let them do for the heavy stuff but for my guitar and drums nobody can touch them. I wait near the truck for my stuff so I'm sure they won't break them. Just at that moment I see the guy next door, he's just so hot/ Vanessa noticed that I was staring at him and she brought me back to reality.

" They won't wait forever for you to pick your stuff." She said laughing.

"Hmmm yes sorry, I'll take this." I said still in my thoughts.

'God I have to know this guy, he's too perfect to be real.' I said to myself, picking up my guitar and some of my drums stuff ant went inside the house without stopping looking at him.

Once in the house, I went upstairs to find my room. I picked the top room, well it was the attic and the previous owners made it a big bedroom so it's cool, I have a big room all for myself where I can have all my stuff in, and that way I won't annoy anybody while I play. Once it's all installed, I go back downstairs to get the rest of my stuff and help Vanessa bring her stuff in her room which is just under mine.

" We are done for today girls ! " My mom said falling in the couch.

The three of us were pretty tired by the moving and installing some stuff, especially the beds so we could sleep in the house and not have to go to a small hotel to spend the night. We were almost all falling asleep when we heard a knock on the door. Nor my mom or Vanessa went to open the door so I went to open and I was very surprised to see the hot guy I was looking at earlier.

"Hi, my name is Jeff. Welcome to the neighbourhood!" He said smiling at me and handing me what looked and smelled like a homemade lasagna. " It's for you and…the people you live with.3 He said shyly and still looking into my eyes.

'God he's so hot' I said to myself.

"Thank you it's really nice. My name is Leylya and I live with my mom and my dudette." I said shyly without breaking eye contact.

"Your dudette?" He said surprised.

"Yes my best friend." I said laughing.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry but I have to leave you already, I hear my father calling me. I hope to see you soon." He said smiling.

" Thank you for the lasagna and I hope to see you soon too." I said closing the door and going in the living room to tell my mom and Vanessa that we have something for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Written on September 19th 2003

Title : Winter Love Wings

Author : Leeloo Copeland

Rating : R (for mention of incest, violence, suicide . None of the actions are described they are just mentioned except for the suicide one)

Distribution : Ask first.

Disclaimer : I only own Leylya, the rest of the characters own themselves.

Author's Note : This was my first ever fiction in English.

Chapter 2 : The Grocery Leylya POV

+ The Next Day +

It was pretty late at night and my mom forgot to buy some stuff to make dinner so she asked me to go to the grocery store that was a few weeks away from our street.

"Dudette, can you come with me, I don't want to go there alone." I asked Vanessa.

"Sure, let's go. " she said.

We went to the little store and bought the stuff that were on the list my mom gave us. We left pretty quickly cuz it was cold and it's not a place for two girls alone.

After a few minutes, two guys started to follow us. We really didn't know what to do and we were a little scared. Good for us, we arrived near the house and Jeff and one of his friend were in the garden and came to talk to us.

"Hey girls what's up?" Jeff said looking at us with a weird look but knowing what was going on.

The guys who followed us since we left the store were a little behind us but couldn't hear us. Jeff introduced Vanessa and I to his friend.

"Here is my friend Rob, this is Leylya and Vanessa." He said looking at me in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I said kissing him on the cheek, but it was different for Vanessa, these two were so close that their lips almost met.

I looked back at Jeff and we just smiled at each other.

The two guys were still behind us and started to talk to us.

"Hey pretty girls, what's up? Wanna go for a ride with two real men?" One of the guys said placing his arm around my neck.

I don't know why but Jeff started to get mad and yelled at the guys. No one ever protected me like that, and I was feeling good in Jeff's arms.

"Calm down man, she's not yours! " The guys said yelling too.

"Yes she is! "Jeff yelled so loud he must have woke up some people in the neighbourhood.

"Bullshit!" The other guy said really mad.

At that moment I really had no idea of how to react or how Jeff was going to reast. All of a sudden, Jeff made me face him, and he took my face between hins hands and lean down to kiss me. It was the softest and most passionate kiss I've ever had. He's an amazing kisser and I wish that this moment would last forever. Be in Jeff's arms and kissing him, what a great way to end the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Written on September 19th 2003

Title : Winter Love Wings

Author : Leeloo Copeland

Rating : R (for mention of incest, violence, suicide . None of the actions are described they are just mentioned except for the suicide one)

Distribution : Ask first.

Disclaimer : I only own Leylya, the rest of the characters own themselves.

Author's Note : This was my first ever fiction in English.

Chapter 3 : Are we a couple ? Leylya POV

When we broke the kiss, Vanessa and Rob were in a little corner near Jeff's house and she was in his arms. And me I didn't know what to do or say in front of Jeff. But he talked first.

"Leylya, I have to talk to you, can we go in a place where I can talk to you privately?" He said looking a little confused, maybe because of my attitude.

"Hmmmm yeah, we can go in my room." I said looking at the ground.

Rob and Vanessa followed us into the house but went to Vanessa's room and Jeff and I to mine. We were lucky that my mom wasn't there. She leaved us a message saying that she had to go to hospital for an emergency. We sat down on some pillows that were on the floor in the middle of my room.

"Leyla, I got something to tell you but please don't interrupt me?" he said with a very sexy evil grin on his face.

"Ok I won't interrupt you." I said confused too.

"Leylya I know we only know each other since yesterday but it's like that, usually I don't believe in love at first sight but this time it's different. You are different. I know we didn't really got the chance to talk and get to know each other better. When these two guys asked me to prove that we were a couple, I thought their idea wasn't that bad and I took the opportunity. I hope you don't mind about that." He said not knowing where to look.

"Well, wow I didn't know I had that effect on you!" I said really confused, but the expression on his face was strange, probably because of what I said.

'Me and my big mouth' I said to myself.

He looked so lost, I don't want that. I want to kiss him and I did. I went on my knees and approach hil. I took his face between my hands and kissed him. We both made ourselves comfortable on the pillows and kept kissing till we heard a knock on the door. It was Vanessa and Rob. We all started to laugh when they saw our position. We talked a bit and went downstairs to eat something.


	5. Chapter 5

Written on September 19th 2003

Title : Winter Love Wings

Author : Leeloo Copeland

Rating : R (for mention of incest, violence, suicide . None of the actions are described they are just mentioned except for the suicide one)

Distribution : Ask first.

Disclaimer : I only own Leylya, the rest of the characters own themselves.

Author's Note : This was my first ever fiction in English.

Chapter 4 : Happiness ? Vanessa POV

I just woke up and I saw Rob looking at me with a big smile on his face.

'He's just so cute and I'm so lucky' I said to myself.

I don't know exactly what I feel for him but I know I like him, I've never felt that for anyone. I feel so good in his arms.

"Good morning Angel, how did you sleep?" He asked me before to kiss me.

"Really good especially in your arms." I replied giving him a kiss.

We stayed in each other's arms, kissing each other, for a while, til Leylya came to my room to wake us up but we were already.

"So, how are our two lovebirds this morning?" She asked laughing.

"Very good." We answered together.

"Breakfast's ready." She said leaving the room.

We got up and went downstairs for breakfast. Jeff and Leylya had made breakfast.

'They are so cute together, I hope everything will be ok between those two, she deserves to be happy' I said to myself.

We were eating and talking and laughing. The phone rang and Leylya went to answer. She had a big smile on her face but when she heard the voice, the look on her face faded. I know this face, it's the same as when she came back from a date with her 'ex' boyfriend and he slapped her for some stupid reason. It's not really her ex because they never broke up but when she left Montreal, she left everything behind, including him, but Jay isn't the kind of guy to leave you alone like that. He always try to find you wherever you are and make your life a living hell. Leaving was the only way for her to be free. I don't know how he did to find us and I don't know what will happen but I'm scared for her. Last time he hit her, she spent a week in hospital. I hope that he won't do anything to her.

When she came back to sit next to Jeff, he asked her what was going on and who was on the phone, he seemed really confused byt the look on her face.

"Nothing, it was a mistake." She said confused.

"A mistake, my ass, you don't make such a face when it's a mistake." Jeff said getting pissed.

"Ok come with me, I'll tell you." She said leading him upstairs in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Written on September 19th 2003

Title : Winter Love Wings

Author : Leeloo Copeland

Rating : R (for mention of incest, violence, suicide . None of the actions are described they are just mentioned except for the suicide one)

Distribution : Ask first.

Disclaimer : I only own Leylya, the rest of the characters own themselves.

Author's Note : This was my first ever fiction in English.

Chapter 5 : The Truth Leylya POV

We went to my room, there was an awkward silence between us. We sat down on my bed. I'm not sure if I have to tell him what happened in Montreal, why we left our hometown all of a sudden, why my face changed when I picked up the phone, why I'm so distant.

"Listen Leylya, if you don't want to talk about it I can understand but at least tell me why you look so scared." He said rubbing my hands.

"You know it's something really hard to tell, in fact it's all my past coming back to me right now. A lot of wrong things happened in my past and now my demons are catching me. That's why I'm scared." I told him almost crying.

"Come here, everything will be ok, I'm here for you." He said taking me into his arms.

"No, unfortunately, not everything will be ok. I have to tell you everything. Everything about my past life and past love life." I said confused.

"When I was little my mom was rarely home so I had to spend most of my time with my father. He was some kind of a psychotic. He used to abuse me since I was little. I could tell it to anyone no one would believe me, until one day, I killed him. If I haven't have done it I probably wouldn't be here today. It sorta ruined the mother/daughter relation we should have had but everything is better now." I said sobbing, it was really hard for me to tell him about my past but it was hard for him to listen to it and couldn't hold back tears.

"And for my love life, I met this guy named Jay Reso, he was perfect on the outside, cute, gently, smart and everything and one day he became totally crazy. At our first year anniversary, he drank too much and slapped me and insulted me and it only got worse after that. About four months before we moved here, he pushed me in the stairs of our old high school and I was in hospital for a week. That happened a few weeks before I killed my father. And now here I am." I said almost happy that I found the courage to tell him the truth about my past.

"And the phone call this morning, it was him right?" He said a little angry.

"Yes it was him, he found out where I live, that's why I'm scared, because I don't know what he can do to me or if he will do anything at all and just did that to scare me." I said really scared.

"He can't do anything to you till I'm around, I'll protect you." He said whispering to me and kissing my forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Written on September 19th 2003

Title : Winter Love Wings

Author : Leeloo Copeland

Rating : R (for mention of incest, violence, suicide . None of the actions are described they are just mentioned except for the suicide one)

Distribution : Ask first.

Disclaimer : I only own Leylya, the rest of the characters own themselves.

Author's Note : This was my first ever fiction in English.

Chapter 6 : Far From The Pain Leylya POV

+ A few months later +

It's been a few weeks I'm getting phone calls by Jay. Nothing else happened with Jeff. I'm not ready for anything. Vanessa and Rob are really happy together. I'm happy for her, she deserves to be happy. They are so cute together, and me, I'm all alone, and it's better like that. For now I feel like no one can understand me. Everybody is happy in their own little happy world and me I'm alone in my own little dark world. The only thing I want is to … DIE !

I stared blankly at the razor blade in my hands. What the hell am I doing? Thinking? My face showed dried tears mixed with mascara. This was going too far. When did it get this bad?

The stress was killing me. I had to keep up with such a life. Most girls my age would be partying, I wish I could do that now. But no, I was sitting in my room, thankfully…THANKFULLY alone. A sharp razor blade in my hand and a beer on the dresser next to me. Could I go through with it? It would only take one cut, one. It'd hurt for only a few seconds, then my body would be numb. What would it be to take on very last breath.

I walked to the stereo that was in my room and turned it on. The song was "Adam Song" by Blink 182.

I never thought I'd die alone

I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?

I traced the cord back to the wall

No wonder it was never plugged in at all

I took my time, I hurried up

The choice was mine, I didn't think enough

I'm too depressed to go on

You'll be sorry when I'm gone

I never conquered, rarely came

16 just held such better days

Days when I still felt alive

We couldn't wait to get outside

The world was wide, too late to try

The tour was over, we'd survived

I couldn't wait 'til I got home

To pass the time in my room alone

I never thought I'd die alone

Another six months, I'll be unknown

Give all my things to all my friends

You'll never step foot in my room again

You'll close it off, board it up

Remember the time that I spilled the cup

Of apple juice in the hall

Please tell mom this is not her fault

I never conquered, rarely came

16 just held such better days

Days when I still felt alive

We couldn't wait to get outside

The world was wide, too late to try

The tour was over, we'd survived

I couldn't wait 'til I got home

To pass the time in my room alone

I never conquered, rarely came

Tomorrow holds such better days

Days when I can still feel alive

When I can't wait to get outside

The world is wide, the time goes by

The tour is over, I've survived

I can't wait 'til I get home

To pass the time in my room alone

When the song was over, I took the razor and looked it over and let out a breath. I took a long sip of mmy beer and wrote a note for my mom and friends.

Dear everyone,

I'm sorry to leave you but I can't handle my life anymore,

I've been through a lot this time and I'm done with this shits,

I'm done with my life. I'm sorry to leave you and probably

Hurt you but I'm sure you won't miss me that much.

Love you all.

XoXoX

Leylya

I took the blade and cut the soft skin of my inner wrist, the blood starts to run down my fingers on the ground. The world starts to fade in front of me, I'm dying finally. I won't be hurt or sad anymore, I'll be dree and far from all the pain. It's hard to breath, this is my time. I love you all and will watch over you. Those are my last words before I get numb and everything is faded.

The End.


End file.
